


Dear Mike: If You See A Blue Box...

by Pitry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitry/pseuds/Pitry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Robert Williams go on holiday every year, leaving instructions for their neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mike: If You See A Blue Box...

**Author's Note:**

> Do forgive me the surname chosen - this was written way before Rory Williams existed...

14th June, 1967

Dear Mike,

Thanks again for agreeing to take care of the house while we're gone — this holiday is a family tradition and I couldn't possibly describe how horrible the house looked last year.

The garden on the back should be watered three times a week, usually on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. However, the roses must be watered every day or they will die, we just planted them. I hope that's not too much trouble.

The dog is called Lily, she would be alright but she needs to be walked twice a day, as I've told you last week. Make sure not to give her any chicken leftovers, they might hurt her stomach.

Also, our daughter Geraldine might show up — she was supposed to come with us but changed her mind in the last minute, said she was travelling with a friend. Personally, I don't have much faith in this, she never mentioned that possibility before — but if she does show up, don't be too frightened.

Thanks again,

Katherine and Robert.

* * *

16th June, 1968

Dear Mike,

We cannot express how grateful we are for your agreeing to take care of the house again, especially considering what happened last year.

The garden on the back should be fine, just water it three times a week. We've planted new roses instead of those that burned down, they need watering every day, hope that's not too much of a problem.

If Gerry shows up, please, please phone us. Also, if you see a blue police phone box where there wasn't one before, telephone us immediately. Or the police — tell them it's about Geraldine Williams, they'll know what to do.

And please don't forget to walk Lily twice a day!

Cheers,

Kate and Rob.

* * *

12th June, 1969

Dearest Mike,

Thanks again for keeping an eye on the house for us. After everything that's happened this year, we really need the holiday.

The garden on the back needs to be watered about twice or three times a week. Whenever you're comfortable, really. There are also the new plants inside the house, but I don't think they should be watered more than twice a week. But do keep special care with the little memorial garden for Gerry, please. Samantha will never forgive us if the flowers start dying… you know how attached she was to her sister.

I hope you don't mind we gave your number to the police. It's pretty much a lost cause now, I expect, but they promised to phone if they know anything new. And, well, you know, if you see a new police box, get in touch with them.

Lily's been on and off lately — she misses Gerry too, I imagine. We have canned dog food for her, but she would enjoy a bit of ham every once in a while.

Thank you so very much,

Kate and Robert.

* * *

18th June, 1973

Dear Mike,

I'm sorry this is all very last minute, and that we kept on changing our minds about the holiday this year. We really thought we'd cancel it now that Sam decided to go looking for that Doctor instead of coming with us… we're all very worried, as you can imagine. Nothing but trouble from him — and well, we told her, the police looked for him everywhere, he's just gone, got our little girl killed and was gone… but she wouldn't listen.

Please keep an eye for her, in case she comes back. And make sure the new roses are watered every day, this is where we buried Lily, and Sam was so attached to her — and of course, it's right where the memorial garden is.

Other than that, nothing too serious. But if you see a police box, don't tell Sam. I'm afraid she'd do something rash.

Looking back to seeing you again,

Kate and Rob.

* * *

15th June, 1974

My dearest Michael!

I wish I could stay at home. I'd much rather stay than go this year, as you well know, but things with Robert have been tense lately, obviously, and I just don't want to start fighting with him over this as well.

You have our number, and there's the police of course, should you see that damned man again. We've offered a reward, so now we're just hoping someone would call. And if Sam's with him… well, you know where to find me, although I'm afraid I've lost hope by now.

I'll be thinking of you, of your smile and your kisses. Every night when I close my eyes — and wish it were you here with me.

All my love,

Katie.

* * *

14th June, 1975

Dearest Michael,

I know this came on as a surprise. I can't really explain.

I still care about you deeply. But me and Robert… we decided to give it another go. I can't really explain what happened to make us change our minds, you would never believe me. Suffice to say it's in memory of our Sam… sometimes I think it was our fault. She was so stressed out with our behaviour, we never really noticed. And I'm tired of feeling guilty because of Helen. Your Bradley is four years old now, he needs two parents who love each other and love him.

So I'm going with Robert this year.

I do appreciate it you agreed to take care of the garden and the dog. It's funny how attached I grew to Nelly. And she looks so much like our old dog, Lily, do you remember her? And of course, the memorial garden. We planted some roses, in memory of Sam, she did like them so very much. They still need to be watered every day.

And Michael, if you see a police box — please tell him we're sorry. We didn't realise what it really was the Master wanted.

Thank you.

Kate.

* * *

10th June, 1980

Dear Mike,

Thanks for agreeing to take care of our house while we're gone. You should let Bradley in that wooden house in the back garden — he likes it there. Just make sure he doesn't step on the roses, please.

Other than that there's not a lot to do. We've taken Nelly with us, so there's no need to walk or feed her, just water the garden and the plants inside the house.

If you see a blue box, just let him in. He usually just takes care of the memorial gardens and leaves within an hour. Don't ask him too many questions, he probably wouldn't answer anyway.

Cheers,

Kate and Rob.

* * *

1st July, 1984

Dear Mike,

The keys as usual are under the plant outside — just ask Bradley not to break anything inside. But let him eat the cookies he loves or watch television — I know the last few weeks have been hard on him. Poor Helen…

The garden should be watered three times a week, usually on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, but it doesn't really matter as long as it's watered properly. Please don't forget to walk Nelly! She's not as young as she used to be — you should ask Bradley to do it, it would do him good.

Also, the Doctor might be using the attic. It wasn't quite clear… but I preferred not to ask too many questions. You know what he's like. Just don't be startled if he's there. But I would suggest keeping Bradley away.

Thanks again,

Kate and Robert.

* * *

13th June, 1993

Dearest Michael,

It's weird, keeping this family tradition. First time I'm on holiday on my own, ever since Robert died. But it's a family tradition, I suppose. It reminds me of him.

There isn't a lot to do, really. I'm afraid I've neglected the garden of late. It's not the same without Robert. I've even neglected the little memorial gardens for Geraldine and Samantha. He's not visiting them anymore, either. I suppose it was only to be expected, all the people he knew and died, what are two human girls in comparison.

So really, just water the plants once or twice in my absence.

Give my best to Bradley — he will be a fine doctor, I'm sure!

Love,

Kate.

* * *

17th January, 2005

Dear Bradley,

Thank you for your letter. I don't get many letters these days, as you might imagine. And I was especially delighted with reading yours.

I was sorry to hear about your father — he was a wonderful man and a great friend. He and Helen were with us through all the bad things, we couldn't ask for better neighbours or friends.

I suppose you're right about that house — I just can't get myself to sell it. Sentimental value, you know. Both my daughters were born there — you wouldn't remember, you're too young. Sam did like playing with you so much when you were a baby, but she died before getting the chance to have babies of her own.

Bradley, I was especially startled to read about the blue box. You're quite right, it is something special. I'm surprised you remember it from your childhood. I must ask a favour of you, I hope you won't think me too rude, but it's of the utmost importance. There is a brown box in the attic. It contains something that used to belong to a man called the Master, and he said once it's the key for the restoration of Gallifrey. Now, that brown box should be in the hands of a man called the Doctor. I need you to give that box to him, if you ever see him. I should have given him that box a long time ago. I was always afraid, I guess. And angry with him. But he deserves to have it. But you have to make sure it's the right Doctor. I know it sounds mad, but the only man you should give this box to is a tall man, wearing a suit — probably brown or blue — and a brown coat, with brown hair. I can't really start explaining this in this letter, but I hope you will trust me.

Thank you so much,

Katherine.

* * *

Dear Mr. Parker,

I am sorry to be the one to tell you that Mrs. Katherine Williams never got your last communication. She died in her sleep a week ago, and your letter only arrived the day after.

Mrs. Williams was very fond of you, and I think you would be pleased to hear that she left her house and all her belongings to you, as she had no family of her own. She had quite a small fortune, that should be very helpful for you and your family.

Going through your communications it has come to our attention that there was, however, an artifact in her possession that is possibly of a dangerous nature. I am referring, of course, to a brown box in the attic of her old house. Mrs. Williams never knew what this box really was, but it is potentially of a very destructive nature, we are led to believe, and should be handled with the utmost caution. We are aware that she asked you to deliver it to a certain man, and are also aware you were unable to locate him — we will have to take it further and try to locate that man ourselves. I must urge you not to try and find him yourself, as he might prove dangerous as well.

One of our agents will contact you shortly in order to arrange the transfer of the box.

All the best,

Yvonne Hartman,

The Torchwood Institute,

Canary Wharf, London.

February the 23rd, 2007.


End file.
